Beware the King of the Volcano!
'Beware the King of the Volcano! '(火山の王に気をつけろ！Kazan no ō ni kiwotsukero!) is the 17th episode of Ultraman Generations. Plot On June 18th, the UGM started to investigate a large volcano that rose since episode 4 of the series, because they just saw a UFO crash onto the Volcano’s surface. The UGM then discovered a large egg near a pool of lava. Takeshi then went to go see the UFO and out came Alien Vibros Millie and another Vibros. Millie then said that Planet Kanon still seemed like a beautiful place, but she still had to destroy it. The other members of UGM tried to check the egg what it was like, until an eruption caused the egg to hatch and out came a Gora. The UGM and the two Vibros’ hid behind a large rock, and the Gora just walked around to see his sightings around him, until one of the UGM’s jetplanes fired a laser at his back and became haywire, driving UGM and the Vibros‘ away with its heat rays. One of the UGM started talking about Gora when they left and said Gora was used by Millie to kill Ultraman 80 back on Earth in June 18th 1980. At the bottom of the colossal volcano, people started mining for gems like diamonds, but during this, a Zambolar awoke from the mines and attacked the mining site, scaring the miners away. However, lots of Zambolars started appearing too and they started leaving the mines, and attacked a city with Combustions. The city was on flames and the Zambolars continued attacking everything. The Science Patrol then came and Shin Hayata turned into Ultraman, facing the Zambolars, but since there was only one ultra and lots of Zambolars, the Zambolars had the upper hand on Ultraman, but then Geed came in to help Ultraman, and then the Zambolars weren’t really strong enough. When Takeshi Yamato and Millie reached up the volcano, the Gora that was shot in the back spotted the four and tried to kill them, but Yamato turned into 80 and fought Gora. Gora then tumbled off the Volcano and saw two Ultramen fight Zambolars. When the two saw Gora, they fought him too, along with 80. Gora was very strong though, as he managed to defeat Ultraman easily with a Heat Ray, along with the other ultras. Gora then fought the other Zambolars. The Ultras then got up, and continued to fight Gora. Moa then yelled at the ultras to stop fighting Gora, because the Gora meant no harm to anyone. As she saw, she said the Gora was shot in the back from a laser, and Geed saw it. Geed then rubbed Gora’s back, calming him down, and Gora returned to the volcano peacefully, and feeling better. The Zambolars then returned to the mines after they were defeated by the ultras because they hurt Gora, and all slumbered. One of the Vibros Alien’s managed to fix the UFO and the two Vibros flew away from the planet, failing to destroy it. Ultras * Ultraman * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Geed Kaiju/Seijin/Choju * Alien Vibros (Reintroduced and first appearance) * Gora (Reintroduced and first appearance) * Zambolar (Reintroduced and first appearance) Category:Ultraman Generations Category:Jjdornan Category:Fan Episodes